


Stuck Up, Suck Up

by LecherousThief



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Begging, Creampie, Degradation, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Turned Enthusiastic Consent, joker doesnt know who black mask is, okumura palace, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LecherousThief/pseuds/LecherousThief
Summary: While exploring the airlock system in Okumura's palace, Joker gets stuck in an air vent. He makes his own fun with the masked stranger that's been following them everywhere.
Relationships: (anon) Black Mask, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Stuck Up, Suck Up

**Author's Note:**

> CW in the ending notes for anyone worried about dubcon! I swear the tone changes very quickly and it's 90% enthusiastic consent because anything else is triggering to me personally.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Okumura’s palace was a tedious heist. Now their ragtag group had 8 members, and it was starting to drag. Sure, having such a diverse cast made strategy a lot easier, but Joker also must consider the party synergy, morale, and tension into account, which made everything a touch complicated. He was easily the most adaptable out of all of his friends, capable of handling any situation. So when they had to pass through a vent to proceed, he stayed back to make sure everyone was getting through alright. Particularly, he was worried about their newest member, Noir. Although she was a force of nature on the battlefield, he noticed her flagging as they progressed further into her father’s distorted heart. He watched Noir give him a curt, determined nod before crawling into the vent.

Once she got through, Joker ducked in with a practiced motion. He faintly heard Skull on the other end, musing at something in the other room.

“What the hell’s this thing for?” Skull asked. Joker shimmied until the backs of his hands pressed against his shoulders. It was a tight fit, but he wasn’t too worried. All of his team made it through with only minor complaints. He’s glad he remembered to take his coat off before he’d gotten his front half through the vent, though. The way the fabric caught on everything, it’d be an awful inconvenience. Instead, it was balled up in one of his hands, so he wouldn’t forget it.

“A lever? It seems to control the airlock...” Fox said, trailing off towards the end until Joker couldn’t hear him.

Then Oracle chimed in, “Wait, don’t touch that! Joker’s still-!” She was quickly drowned out by the sound of what Joker assumed was the supposed airlock opening. He tried to hurry along, but as soon as he started squirming he heard the sound of metal being crushed. By the time he realized what was happening, he could feel the vent curl against him, collapsing and sealing the most direct path to his teammates.

“Skull…” Panther groaned in exasperation.

“I was just curious! I didn’t know that it’d be so quick.”

“Um, guys?” Queen interrupted, “That stunt got us separated from our leader. What now?”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can go back the same way we came. Plus, he was right behind us, so it’s no big deal, right?”

Oracle gasped, “Bad news, Joker’s stuck!”

Mona jumped up at this, “H-how?!”

“I dunno, must have been the air pressure…”

Noir’s voice rang out, “Or maybe it was temperature? Metal changes shape in the cold, and space is pretty chilly!”

“How the…?” Skull started, blinking in disbelief, “Whatever, it isn’t important now. Let’s go back and get him!”

“Can’t go back that way, the vent’s completely closed off,” Oracle says through a grimace.

“We can’t just leave him! C’mon, think,” Mona paces back and forth.

“I’m sure there’s a way to loop back around. Let’s keep progressing for now, there’s a lot more airlocks where that came from, so stick together!” 

“Easy for you to say, Oracle. We’re the ones who actually gotta do it,” Skull huffs. The rest of the phantom thieves nodded to themselves and reluctantly got to work.

\--

Joker has given up trying to wiggle his way out of this one. He can still hear Oracle, barely. Looks like he’ll have to wait in silence. He sighed and tried to get comfortable, which was quite a challenge in his position. He was bent at just about 90°, and the vent was just high enough off the ground for him to stand.

As soon as he thought he was getting used to it, he heard footsteps. His first thought was that it was a shadow However, it didn’t sound like any shadow guard he’s ever heard before. Shadows here were clunky, robotic, whereas the footfalls fast approaching him were most definitely human. The silence that dragged on confirmed that it wasn’t one of his friends, either, and his heart started racing. He hoped that whoever or _whatever_ it was would just leave him be.

The footsteps stopped and so did his breathing. After what felt like an eternity, he felt something sharp trail down his spine. An involuntary shudder ran through him, but he tried to keep silent.

“I didn’t think we’d meet like this, _Joker_ ,” A low voice rumbled. It was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it with all the metal between them muffling and distorting the sound. Still, someone else being in this palace only means one thing.

“You’re…”

“I?” The voice mocked him. The same sharp sensation traced his side, gliding along the indentations of his ribs.

“You’re the one wreaking havoc in the palaces,” Joker said, a little breathy this time. The man in a black mask.

“Hmm, no. That sounds more like what you do.” That sharp feeling, which Joker can now identify as a finger or some kind of talon, tugged at the lining of his vest.

“Why are you following us?” Joker barks. This time the talons actually scratch him _through _the vest, across the stomach, and he hisses.__

__The man behind him chuckles, “You aren’t in any place to be asking questions,” his free hand slides up Joker’s thigh, making his mouth go dry, “It’ll be a while until your friends come to your rescue. Might as well make it enjoyable.”_ _

__Joker’s mind was racing. Were his friends okay? There’s no way he could’ve trapped them in someone else’s palace, not when they have Noir, right? It certainly wasn’t easy to think with a hand gripping his thigh, prying his legs apart. He was being propositioned?! He couldn’t lie, though, it was an appealing idea. Heat pooled inside him as he pictured himself ass out in front of this handsome-voiced stranger. Joker arched his back and cried out as the hand slid up to grip his bulge._ _

__“Is that a ‘yes’? Use your words, Joker.”_ _

__“Yeahfinewhatever… haah” His assailant strokes him through his pants._ _

__Suddenly, both hands are gone entirely. Joker whines impatiently. “Beg.”_ _

__Joker scoffed. “Why would I-”_ _

__“I’ll leave you like this.”_ _

__“Like hell you would!” There was no response. His dick was aching to be touched again. He lets out a sigh, “...Please?”_ _

__The loud sound of his ass being smacked resounded throughout the room. “What do you want?”_ _

__Joker’s breathing was quick and uneven, “Ahh… Fuck me,” Another smack, “Mmm! Please fuck me.”_ _

__And _finally_ , contact is re-established in the form of a clothed hard-on grinding into the cleft of his ass. Joker moans and eagerly presses into it. “Who knew the leader of the notorious phantom thieves would be such a little whore?” In lieu of reply, Joker rocked against him. He feels the talons from before wrap around his hips, undoing his fly and impatiently pull both his pants and boxers down in one motion. Cold air hit his cock and he shivered with excitement._ _

__There’s the sound of metal clanking, and a plastic cap flipping open. He realized what was happening when his cheeks were spread wide. Oh. _Oh_. Seconds later, a lubed up finger teases his entrance. Unlike the taloned hand groping his ass hard enough to bruise, his other hand was bare, a welcome comfort. Joker sighed when it pushed inside him._ _

__“You’re so tight. Are you a virgin?” He mocked. Then the room fell silent save for the lewd sound of the finger pistoning his ass. Then he snickered, “Seriously? You, of all people? Unbelievable.”_ _

__“Shut up,” he snapped. To add insult to injury, Black Mask added another finger and curled them in just the right spot. “Hnnn, fuck,” Joker muttered._ _

__“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he says, punctuating his point by hitting Joker’s prostate over and over, “Though I won’t be going gentle on you.” It was a bit overwhelming at first, but soon Joker could barely keep in his moans._ _

__When his fingers left him, he mourned the loss, but only momentarily. He knew what was coming, so he did his best to brace himself as the stranger lined up his cock to push right in. It was more intense than he was expecting, but not painful. Black Mask didn’t stop until his cock was fully nestled inside. The sense of fullness made Joker’s head spin._ _

__He tried very hard to relax when he felt the dick inside him pull out, only to slam right back in a second later. The action was then repeated, harder and faster each time. Joker was seeing stars. Normally he did well to keep silent, but his usual seal of stoicism broke a while back. The talons from earlier now pushed up his vest, exposing his back to scratches so brutal they broke the skin. The pain mixed with pleasure drove him insane. Black Mask’s free hand grabbed Joker’s dick and tugged._ _

__Joker howled in ecstasy. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. The relentless way his adversary’s cock slammed against his prostate with every thrust—now combined with his dick getting jerked off in tandem—was all too much. “Please, I… I’m-” Joker cried, hot tears streaming down his face._ _

__“Come for me, Joker,” He hissed back, losing his rhythm in favor of bucking violently. Joker was quick to comply, pleasure washed over him and his body shook with effort. Black mask fucked him through it, and came shortly after. He waited for both of them to catch their breath before pulling out. Then, he began refastening Joker’s pants._ _

__“What are you doing?” Joker rasped. He was just regaining his senses as he felt Black Mask gently pat his butt._ _

__“Once your friends find you, you should leave for the day,” he said, “Unless, that is, you’d rather fight shadows while leaking down your pants.”_ _

__He did _not _want that, but he also refused to give him the satisfaction of being right. “Best of luck,” he added pleasantly before finally leaving. Joker waited until he heard footsteps fade out of earshot to let out a sigh.___ _

____\--_ _ _ _

____“Finally! We’re back,” Noir cheered._ _ _ _

____Panther groaned, “Wouldn’t have taken so long if Skull didn’t keep pushing anything that lit up.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s not my fault I’m color blind! Hey, there he is. Joker! Need a hand?”_ _ _ _

____“Oracle wasn’t exaggerating when she said he was stuck,” Fox commented._ _ _ _

____“Let’s just get him out now.” With their combined strength, cartoon physics, and Skull doing the heavy lifting, they pulled Joker out with no problem._ _ _ _

____“Thanks, everyone,” he said, rolling his shoulders._ _ _ _

____There was chatter all around him while he slipped his coat back on. As he shifted his weight he could feel an unusual sensation in his ass. He ignored it. Instead, his focus shifted to where Panther was eying the vent shaft. Then she shrieked, catching everyone’s attention, “Ew, what is that? Some kind of space goo?!”_ _ _ _

____Following her accusatory finger, Joker realized in horror that his cum was dripping down the wall._ _ _ _

____“What the hell? Why does it look like-”_ _ _ _

____“Yep, space goo,” Joker quickly interrupted, not being able to look Skull in the eye, “We should see if it shows up anywhere else. Let’s get to the safe room for now, we’re headed back.” Thankfully, nobody questioned his hoarse voice, or the blush creeping from under his mask._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dubious consent as is the nature of being stuck in a wall. If you want to skip that part, control + f to "Use your words, Joker." Also Black Mask calls Joker a whore. Joker is the one losing his virginity but he's in good hands.
> 
> Once again based on a conversation in a discord group chat. Bless y'all. 
> 
> My sfw twitter is @lesbiantakamaki and my nsfw is @lecherousThief!


End file.
